Truth or Dare with youkai mikos hanyous and maniacs!
by TaylzShadowKit
Summary: me and my beast friends play truth or dare with the cast of inuyasha nd yu yu hakusho. there are three ocs based on me IrishMkid and LoveSeven. Enjoy and pm me your dares
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer I don't not own InuYasha Or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**There are three OCs in this fic one based on me(Tails) one based on my bestie IrishMKid (Yuki) and one based on my other bestie LoveSeven(Nuri)**

**PM me your dares and truths**

In a house in the middle of nowhere there was a curly brown-haired kitsune lounging in her living room bored out of her flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling for a while before she snapped her fingers and jumped around snapped her fingers again and two people appeared in the room dropping down onto the couch. The two didn't seem surprised to having been teleported to the kitsune's house and the dragon youkai spoke up "what do you want this time Tails?".The kitsune-now named Tails- pouted "awww Nuri how could you think I wanted something from you i can't just snap my fingers and teleport my best friends to my house to have a conversation with me?".Nuri gave Tails a look that said 'No one believes that'.

"alright alright so I was bored and decided I'd get Yuki here and bug her and i brought you along because you'd help me scare the living shit out of her plus i need both of you to balance me out or i might accidentally kill YUKI."."HEY!" Yuki-the only human in the room- exclaimed."Why do you only annoy me when your bored?"Tails shrugged "your easy to bug but that is besides the point i have a NEW idea!".Atthis she stopped and grinned evilly"We are gonna play Truth or DAre with the cast of InuYasha and Yu YU Hakusho."

**PM me your dares I won't accept dares from reviews but review anyway and tell me what you think oh and for readers of my other story I'm gonna have the next chapter up soon**


	2. Arrivals Part One

**Chapter 2 of my Tod fic really need those dares guys for guests i will accept dare and truths from reviews but not for signed in **

**-In The Feudal Era-  
**Kagome and the gang were traveling around looking for the last few shards. Naraku had been defeated but Kikyo had run off with some of the shards after she placed one in Kohaku's back. The group was traveling in one of the many forests dotted about the area as Kikyo like to go to dark mysterious foggy forests. The fog was becoming thick and they could only see a couple of feet in front of them. At some point Kagome crossed a barrier leaving the others behind. s"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled worried because Kikyo would kill her for her soul. He tried using the Red Tetsuaiga but the barrier would not break. "she will live Inuyasha" a voice called out of the fog behind them. A girl appeared dressed in the garb of a miko with royal blue hakamas. "What Have you done with Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded as the rest readied their weapons. The girl sighed "you really do have a one-track mind don't you?". At this point Sesshomaru walked out of the fog with Jaken and AH-Un. "Miko i have followed you now release Rin" Sesshomaru stated coldly. The girl waved her hand at him in dismissive manner" Hai Hai TAils really owes me for this one follow me and I'll take you to them". WIth that a gap formed in the barrier and the miko walked through it with the Inu-tachi following behind her.

The scene they emerged to was not one they expected. Kagome and Rin were sitting on a couch chatting with a fox youkai who was lounging in one of those chairs that you hang from the ceiling. The fox youkai looked up and frowned "Yuki you are missing two of our guests. I don't mind about the hoe but where's Kohaku?". Sango glared at the kitsune" What do you want with my brother and who are you?". The kitsune gave Sango a foxy grin (pun intended)" I want with Kohaku what i want with all of you and my name is Tails". Inuyasha pointed Tetsuaiga at Tails "And what exactly do you want with us?"Tails was still grinning she swept her arm across the spacious living room "Have a seat all will be explained once all our guests have been gathered" Tails then turned to Yuki "Go get the hoe and Kohaku while Nuri fetches our other guests". AS Yuki turned to leave Tails called out "Don't come back without them I don't have Nuri to balance me out anymore." Yuki cringed and ran for the portal and disappeared into the blackness.

**So next chapter Kinky-Ho and kohaku will arrive along with the Yu Yu Gang and the games will begin.**


	3. Arrivals Part Two

**All the players are here so now I really need those truths and dares guys or there wont be a next chapter.**

**-At Genkai's temple-**

Yusuke and the gang were training at Genkai's temple with Jin Touya Rinku Suzuka and Chu for the next Makai Tournament. Hiei and Touya were sparring as were Kuwabara and Rinku. Jin was flying around messing with Yusuke Chu was trying to hit on Shizuru and Kurama was in a tree having a mental conversation with Youko. Genkai was overseeing their training and Yukina was healing Hiei's opponents when he went too far. Out of the forest appeared a dragon youkai who quickly got behind Yukina and Keiko and grabbed them,pulling them back through the portal.

The youkai girl reappeared from the forest announcing her presence to all of them with a blast of her all turned to her and slipped into battle-ready positions. She regarded them with cool amber eyes "You have been invited to a contest of when i say invited I mean you have no choice in the matter."Hiei spoke then"And what if we say no onna?".The girl shrugged and exhaled a ball of smoke. The smoke formed into the shape of Keiko and Yukina."As I said you are all required to have no choice but to follow me and that includes you Koenma,Botan I know your watching get your asses down here."Koenma and botan appeared with Koenma in his teenage form."Good now that you are all here follow me", with that she turned on her heel and walked towards the portal "after you guys I need to close it afterwards or Tails will kill me."They all went through with the girl sealing the portal after her.

-In Tails' House-

They arrived to see Yukina and Keiko talking with another bunch of people all sitting on couches. They were all looking towards a kitsune who was spinning around in her chair. "Welcome take a seat all will be explained,thanks for getting them Nuri I was too lazy to get them myself."Nuri rolled her eys"Your too lazy to do anything Tails"Tails pouted"So mean Nuri but then again I need you to keep me in line otherwise I might end up killing Yuki, speaking of her where the hell is she with the other two?"

-In The Feudal Era-

Yuki was starting to would be pissed if she came back without Kohaku at the kept slipping away from her and she couldn't get Kohaku unless she got launched her sacred dagger and caught Kikyo in the shoulder. She quickly pulled Kikyo through her barrier and walked after Kohaku."Kikyo is no longer here Kohaku, if you want to see her and your sister you had better follow me"Kohaku glared but followed her through the portal anyway.

-Back to Tails House-

"Finally Yuki how long does it take to get a dead miko and a demon slayer"TAils said to her."Now that That's out of the way let me explain why you are all here".They all leaned forward wanting to hear the reason they had all been gathered."I was Bored so I decided to play truth or dare with you guys." Everyone except Nuri and Yuki sweatdropped even Hiei and Sesshomaru."Anyway all of you will be living here and playing truth or dare with is no way out of this house except through a portal created by me so you can either like it or lump it but kill me and no one gets out so Hiei Sesshomaru swords down. I will recieve dares and truths which you will do whoever fails to perform a dare or answer a question will go into one of three rooms depending on how much i like you: Room Number One is filled with fangirls or in Kinky-Ho's case haters. Room Number 2 is me and Nuri's playroom. Room number 3 contains me a mountain of candy and you so I suggest you do as told also another option is I reveal those secrets you so desperately want to keep hidden especially you Hiei I know all of you and all your secrets.I know Hiei has a Jagan. I know that Koenma is actually a toddler and i know Kurama has a second soul which reminds me of two things" Tails snapped her fingers and a green light surrounded Kurama. A silver mist began pouring out of his body and Youko appeared next to him "Now at this I speak directly to Miroku and Youko , perverted actions will not be tolerated as Yuki here is a miko. Her powers tend to go a little out of control if she gets flustered so watch your mouths and your if anyone tries to grope me i will personally neuter them." Here she sent a glare at Youko" Now onto the introductions. I'm Tails I'm a kitsune and my main weapons are a pair of throwing daggers which will be used for the aforementioned neutering.I'm 16 and i like books fanfics and annoying Yuki."The blonde haired girl then stepped up"As Tails indirectly mentioned I'm Yuki I'm a miko i'm 17 I like Books Fluffy and Im Tails' yang. MY main weapons are two swords which can combine into a double-ended staff."The dark-haired girl picked up where Yuki left off"I'm Nuri I'm a dragon youkai my main weapon is a secret you have no need to know what I like and I'm Tails' yin"Tails laughed "Nuri you just had to pull a Kakashi didn't you?" Nuri chuckled and said no more.

Tails clapped her hands"Introductions are over we already know who you are I'm going to bed see you in the morning 10:00 am sharp down here Do whatever you want until ten chat with each other eat sleep I don't care so long as you're down here tomorrow there are rooms upstairs. There is a name on each door telling whose room it is see you later!" With that Tails disapeared with Yuki and Nuri in tow"

Everyone left behind thought '_What kind of mess are we in now'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4 of my truth or dare fic! I really need truths and dares so review and tell me your truths and dares!**

**-Tails' House 9:30am-**

"Everyone better get up and in the kitchen for breakfast soon or im not gonna be held responsible for what happens to them"Tails said cheerfully as she entered the large kitchen. Yuki looked at Tails"It will be your fault Tails this is your house!"Tails waved her hand at Yuki "Details, Details. Hows the manga Nuri?" Tails goes to the fridge and gets out a plate of turns to the cupboards and gets down a jar of chocolate spread a knife and a plate. She heats up three pancakes spread the chocolate and sits down next to Nuri to eat."Its really getting bad with the cliffhangers there's way too many"Tails sighed"Now I'm in a bad mood Good thing he have a bunch of vict- I mean guests to entertain us."Yuki shrugged "I'm just glad it's not me."Tails grins evilly"Didnt I tell you Yuki?Our viewers will be daring us too."Yuki bangs her head on the table in defeat.

Tails ears perked up as Sesshomaru and his group walked into the kitchen along with Hiei Youko and swiveled in her seat and grinned "Well if it isn't the Emotionless Quartet! And Rin and the imp too! Come sit eat breakfast 15 minutes later and unspeakable horrors would have occurred to you." Nuri slapped her hand over Tails mouth "Don't give too much away or you'll ruin the game."Tails' tail wagged playfully "Not like they can do anything about it anyway if they want to get out of here."Yuki looked up and checked the clock"Tails its 10 to 10."

At that moment Kagome Yukina Keiko Genkai Botan Koenma and Shippo came into the kitchen followed by Touya Jin Shishi Rinku Suzuka and Chu who was already all split up and chatted for another ten minutes during which Miroku and Sango arrived with Kilala until Tails clapped her hands and gave off her signature evil grin "Yusuke Kuwabara Inuyasha and Kinkyho are now late. Nuri push The Button" Nuri grinned "I love this part remember all those times you were late Yuki?".Yuki blanched as Nuri hit The Button. Steel shutters blocked all the doorways in the house except for the hallways and the living spun a roulette which was called "Wheel of Wake-up Calls of Evil".It spun and spun and spun until the pointer suddenly stopped on "Guitar Chord".

Nuri grinned while Tails and Yuki passed out headphones to everyone. Nuri plugged her guitar into the amp turned the volume up to the max and played an epically loud which had Yusuke Kuwabara and InuYasha out of bed and racing around screaming at the top of their heads (which everyone else was watching from the tv in the kitchen) while Kinkyho was curled up in a fetal position rocking back and finished her solo and everyone filed into the living room where Tails spoke into a microphone connected to the speakers around the house "You four have 30 seconds before Nuri plays another solo to get to the living room. All four raced through the door with seconds to spare and collapsed on the ground.

Tails grinned"Now you know not to be late to the game and obey my rules."Everyone sat down on the couched while Tails went back to her swinging bubble chair and grabbed an Ipad which was left in the chair.7 "alright people first bunch of dares are from 't that you Nuri? Oh this should be good"

**Dare 1: Everyone has to fight a dragon and steal its gold**

**Dare 2: Inuyasha has to piss off Kagome until she sits him**

**Dare 3: Tails ahs to eat and truckload of candy and Yuki has to hang out with her while she's hyper**

**Dare 4: Yusuke Kuwabara and Hiei have to listen to me rant about the history of Ireland**

**Dare 5: Tails has to go on a date with Miroku **

"I take it back Nuri. Your pure evil."Tails scowled at the smug dragon youkai."Ok people dare one is you have to get into Nuri's room and steal her gold!" Nuri lost her smug look and glared at Tails. Hiei zipped out of the room and up the stairs before Nuri flew after him. He got the bag of gold but Nuri sent a fireball after him before he could get back downstairs. Hiei smirked when one of Tails' portals appeared under him and he fell back into the living room. He landed on his feet and tossed the gold toTails. Tails grinned at Nuri as she stormed in the door "There's my payback!Ok Inuyasha you have to piss off Kagome until she sits you!" InuYasha immediately yelled "Hell No! I'd rather face your punishments! Tails shrugged "OK" She snapped her fingers and a door appeared and she shoved Inuyasha in. "While he faces the fangirls we'll continue with the next dare.I'll be back momentarily"Yuki read the dare and cowered in fear at the very thought of it. but she couldnt back out unless she wanted to face Tails' punishments.

"Why is Yuki cowering in fear?" Kagome piped up Nuri grinned "You'll see in a minute". Then Tails came back in with an even crazier look on her face "OMG YUKI I SEE A RAINBOW LETS FOLLOW IT TO THE POT OF GOLD!" with that she dragged Yuki off through a portal with Yuki screaming for ensued as everyone in the room though '_I NEVER want to have that dare.'_ "Yeahhhh they won't be back for a while so lets move onto the next dare! Yusuke Kuwabara and Hiei have to listen to my rant about Irish History!But first let's let InuYasha out!"Nuri opened the door reached in and grabbed Inuyasha and tossed him on the clothes were ripped and he had several scratches caused by long nails and kiss marks all over his face "Anyone else want to back out?"Nuri asked "Onto the dare!"

**-4 Hours later -**

"We're back!" Tails called as she popped out from a portal behind Sesshomaru with Yuki behind her "Is Nuri still ranting?"Tails stopped Nuri from ranting , took a look at their faces and laughed Kuwabara was in fetal position Yusuke was asleep and Hiei was about to commit murder."Ok final dare!Come on Miroku! We're going on a date and if you try anything I'll neuter you!"

-** 1 hour later-**

"OK lets take a break for dinner and continue afterwards with Yuki's dares and mine." Everyone around the room relaxed except for Sesshomaru and Hiei who dissapeared along with Rin and Jaken while everyone else went to the kitchen for food


End file.
